BATTLE OR LOVE
by The Last Angga LancerEvolution
Summary: Last Chapter- "Maukah kau menciumku untuk yang pertama dan terakhir, Sasuke ?" Complete. R&R please.
1. MISSION HARD

**Pertarungan sasuke dan sakura diantara cinta dan tugas**

_**BATLLE OR LOVE**_

Suatu didesa Konohagakure, seorang gadis berambut pink sedang melamun diatas atap rumahnya. Dialah sakura haruno, hari hari yg biasanya ceria kini kembali suram. Saat dia diberi misi membunuh sasuke yg kabarnya ada didesa Otogakure. Oleh hokage kelima.

**FLASHBACK**.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara pintu diketok

"Masuk." Kata Hokage. Terlihat sakurayabg sedang berdiri segera masuk keruang kerja Hokage," oh….ya sakura, kenapa ?" Tanya Hokage," untuk apa, Hokage-sama memanggil saya?"Tanya Sakura balik.

"hmmmm…….kau bias menhadapi misi ini !" jawab Hokage dengan seriusseperti cemas.

"ada apa ? sepertinya anda kelihatan cemas ?" Tanya Sakura yang keheranan.

"Kau kuberi misi A,………yaitu membunuh Sas..." belum Hokage selesai bicara.

"**SASUKE**……….?"jawab Sakura dengan agak keras.

"ya……itu sebab kenapa aku agak gugup dan khawatir bila aku mengatakannya." Tetapi aku tahu…….kau sangat menyukai sasuke kan, ?" jawab Hokage. "karena Sasuke telah berani menyerang Konoha dan bergabung dengan **AKATSUKI**, !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura terkejut dan dia kembali merenung seperti ingin menangis. Hokagepun menyuruh menghentikan tangisannya. " Jangan menangis Sakura, kau adalah murid terbaikku, kau adalah medical ninjutsu terbaik se-**KONOHA**, kuatkan dirimu Sakura kuharap kau bisa." Kata Hokage. Sambil menegur Sakura.

"tapi Hokage-sama…." Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hokage menyelanya. "tidak apa apa yang penrting jangan.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.!" kata Hokage yang belum selesai berkata. " ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura.

" Sembunyikan ini dari Naruto, mengerti ?" perintah Hokage.

"HAIK," Jawab Sakura

**End of Flas back.**

Sakurapun beranjak pergi, sampai di gerbang desa dia melihat sekitar, apa ada Naruto yang mengikutinya ? keadaan aman diapun meninggalnkan desa.

Ditempat Sasuke

" Sasuke apa kau lapar, ?' Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata.

"hn, tidak ." jawab Sasuke.

" tapikan belum makan, aku takut kau sakit ?" kata Karin nama gadis itu khawatir.

" sudahlah kalau aku tdk lapar jangan paksa !"

"uhhhh…..dasar sombong." Bentak Karin seraya pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke menemui Suigetsu dan Jugo.

" Suigetsu, jugo….kalian cepat cari kayu bakar dan makanan, aku akan mencari air ~!" Perintah sasuke.

"baik." Jawab mereka berdua.

Sasuke pun bergerak menuju air terjun yang agak sedikit jauh ditempat persembunyian Sasuke.

Ditempat Sakura.

Setelah lelah berlari-lari, Sakura istirahat sebentar, dia kembali merenung memikirkan misi ini.

"membunuh sasuke ?" pikir Sakura. "Membunuh orang yang aku sukai dan yang sedang kutunggu tunggu CINTANYA ?" batin Sakura. Dia memikirkan apapun yang terjadi, apapunn misinya, sebagai Shinobi dia harus menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan.

Setelah sekian lama istirahat dia kemudian beranjak pergi, melompat dari pohon ke pohonhanya untuk menyelesaikan misinya mebunuh sasuke. Sakure berhenti sejenak dan melihat ada sebuah air terjun yang begitu deras. Yang muncul dari celah celah batu. Sakura berhenti untuk mengambil air minum, tanpa sadar dia melihat sosok laki laki. Jangkung membawa Pedang, dan segera sakura mengambil kunainya dan ber jalan menuju keorang tersebut dan mengarahkan kunainya kedepan.

"siapa disana." Tanya sakura.

"ini aku, Sakura." Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang sudah lama ia kenal

"sasuke-kun?'

**To be contunied**

**please REVIEW and tanks for READING **

**chapter depan akan di update dalam waktu dekat**


	2. START BATTLE

halo senpai

pa kabar ?

kembali lagi dengan chapter terbaru

ma'af kalau sedikit

**ni jawaban buat yang sudah review:**

**pikopikopururunpurunzugan **: sorry kalo salah tulis. maklum kehujanan. kalo soal perintah tsunade sih, tsunade ingin sakura sendiri yang membunuh sasuke supaya sakura bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya.

**Ayam loVe jidat :** haaa..... emang sih inspirasinya berasal dari fic-fic yang pernah ditulis author author lain.

Chiyo Amaya : ya kasihan sakura ya tapi tujuannya sih baik.

**Chiwe-sasusaku : **ya kejam tu tsunade*ditendang tsunade*. tapi sih niatnya baik.

makasih yang udah Rewiew

I sungguh beruntung

let's go reading

"sasuke-kun?"

Kaki sakura terasa lemas, dia tak menyangka dia bisa bertemu dgn orang yang ditunggu tunggu olehnya dating dengan begitu cepat. Tapi dia segera bangkit dari keterkejutannya.

" sasuke-kun, kau tidak berubah, sejak pertemuan di Markas Orochimaru dulu." Kata sakura

"hn" jawab sasuke dgn singkat jelas padat dan berisi kayak pidato aja

"kenapa sasuke-kun…..kenapa kau, tega sasuke….masuk ke Akatsuki dan menyerang Konoha ?" kata sakura yang sepertinya ingin menangis. " kau tahu berapa banyak korban akibat ulahmu itu…..dan apa kau tak sadar pada dirimu sendiri,? Hanya mementingkan Dirimu sendiri tanpa memperhatikan orang lain ???" kata sakura dengan sangat keras.

"kau tidak akan mengerti, kau hanya seorang yang lemah. Desa itu membuatku lemah, aku tidakakan bisa kuat(sama dengan pernyataan sasuke kepada naruto saat bertarung dulu)." Kata sasuke dengan exspresi muka yang datar.

" lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi orang lemah seperti dirimu ?" kata sasuke. Sakura saat mendengar perkataan sasuke tersebut. Sakura mulai menaikkan kepercayaan dirinya.

"sasuke-kun, apa kau tahu… aku mendapat sebuah misi yang munkin mustahil bagiku, yaitu…………………. Membunuhmu!!!!!!!!!!!" kata sakura,

"hn. Apa kau sanggup sakura ? kau lemah ? kau tidak memiliki kekuatan yang sepadan denganku," kata sasuke datar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang sakura melempar kunainya kearah sasuke, sasuke menangkisnya dengan pedangnya (battle dimulai). Sakura kemudian berusaha menyerang sassuke dengan cepat sasuke menangkisnya dgn cepat. Maklum dapet latihan dari Orochimaru dan juga ia seorang **UCHIHA**. Sampai akhirnya

"akhaghhh……..!!!!!!" teriak Sakura, dia terkena pedang sasuke hingga melikaikaki kanan sakura.

"hn. Hanya itu kemampuanmu aku sangat kecewa sakura." Kata sasuke, mendengar itu sakura bangkit dan berusaha untuk melanjutkan serangannya yang tertunda dan smack….! Dia berhasil menhajar Sasuke hingga sasuke terpental. Sebagai seorang UCHIHA sasuke tentu tdk mau kalah (AN: sama seperti saat bertarung dgn deidara). Dia mengeluarkan jurus SEGEL KUTUKAN OROCIMARU. Sakura terkejut melihat sasuke (AN:maklum sakura pernah melihatnya tetapi tdk sampai berubah wujud (diujian chunnin)). Tanpa sakura sadari, sasukie menyerangnya dengan kecepatan yg mengagumkan. Sakura terlempar sejauh meter hingga terluka di dada dan dahinya. Dia batuk batuk. Darah segar (AN: kalo amis gak betah) keluar dari mulut manisnya yang bengkak. "ukh….!"kata sakura sambil mengerang kesakitan," sasuke…aku sangat kaget karena ternyata kekuatanmu sungguh diluar batas kemampuanku. Tapi…" sakura menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Dia berusaha berdiri. Dan dengan gaya yang khas (AN: seperti saat Sakura terpaksa menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melawan sasori)

Dia berkata, "aku adalah ninja desa konoha dengan tekad api ! janji seorang shinobi adalah berusaha sekuat munkin untuk menyelesaikan misinya, walau dengan taruhan NYAWA…!!!!"

"hn. Gadis cerewet !" batin sasuke.

Sakura berdiri dengan tubuh yang mulai kotor dgn debu dan darah. Dia kembali menyerang sasuke. Tetapi, tiba tiba sasuke tersandung, dan hampir terjatuh dan kesempatan itu digunakan sakura, dia berhasil mendorong sasuke hingga ke dinding batu hingga hampir seluruh dinding retak dan hancur sehingga menumbulkan batu batu yang ada diatas dinding tsb berjatuhan.

Sasuke kemudian segera mengeluarkan CIDORI NAGASHI & membuat sakura kesakitan, dgn sigap sasuke mencekik leher sakura dan melemparnya kesebuah pohon besar hingga mebuat tumbang pohon tsb. Serangan hebat tsb tubuh sakura penuh luka dan mengeluarkan darah. Sakura merintih kesakitan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan sasuke menyerangnya begitu dashyat. Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya seperti telah mati.

Karena sakura adalah seorang medical ninjutsu maka sakura kemudian mengobati dirinya dgn medical ninjutsu.

"sasuke-kun?" kata sakura dgn merintih kesakitan.

Dia melihat sasuke berubah ke wujudnya semula. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"kenapa kau tertawa ?" Tanya sasuke.

"apa kau tak sadar, aku tertawa karena gembira. Karena sekarang yang bertarung bukan antara kau dan naruto,….tetapi antara kau dan aku !" jawab sakura. Sakura bangkit dan bersiap dgn cakra yag menyala ditangannya. Dan menyerang sasuke.

"SHANNARRRRROOOOO…….!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak sakura sambil mengarahkan pukulannya ke sasuke. Serangan tersebut mengenai sasuke tetapi ternyata……. Sasuke yang diserangnya hanya bayangan. Tanpa diduga sakura……

"akghhhh…………."sakura mengerang kesakitan dia melihat dua SHURIKEN BESAR menancap di punggung sakura. Dan karena cakranya melemah sakura terjatuh ketanah. Dia sudah kelelahan. Sasukepun bersandar di pohon & melihat sakura yang tergeletak ditanah didepannya.

"hn. Apa yang akan kau perbuat ? Kau sudah kalah ? kau tidak akan pernah kuat. Karena kau itu lemah." Kata sasuke. Mendengar itu sakura bersedih, dia menangis tetapi airmatanya bercampur darah (AN: Serem dech).

"untuk itu aku dan Naruto, berlatih sungguh sungguh selama 5 tahun hanya untukmu. !" kata sakura dengan exspressi sedih, marah dan sakit.

"kenapa kalian sampai begitu ?" Tanya sasuke.

"karena, aku….hk…hk…hk…" perkataan sakura terputus karena terbatuk keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

"karena kami sudah menganggapmu sbg saudara terutama aku….aku ….sangat mencintaimu.!" Serentak sasuke kaget, tetapi disembunyikannya perasaan tsb(AN: maklum gengsi seorang UCHIHA) gadis ini mencintainya. Berlatih 5 tahun hanya untuknya ?' batin sasuke.

"tapi apa tidak berlebihan ? lagipula kau ini perempuan ?" Tanya sasuke.

"Walaupun aku perempuan, tapi aku tidak akan pernah kalah dari laki laki manapun….!!!" Jawab sakura. Dia mulai berusaha berdiri. Dilihatnya shuriken yang menancap dipunggungnya. Dia berusaha mencabutnya dgn medical ninjutsu walaupun cakranya sudah melemah. Bahkan seperti hamper habis. Sakura berjalan kearah sasuke dan sasuke (entah kenapa) juga berjalan menuju sakura.

" sasuke, apa kau tahu perasaanku tadi. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun kay menjauh dariku !" teriak sakura. Sasuke yang tdk bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Apakah sasuke akan menerimanya atau justru meninggalkannya ?

Tetapi sasuke berkata " kau adalah penghalangku untuk mencapai ambisiku !"

"tetapi itachi sudah kau bunuhkan ? kenapa kau masig ingin menjadi ninja pelarian ? apa kau sudah tdk merindukan kampong halamanmu ?" bentak sakura.

Sasuke (lagi lagi) tdk bias menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"kalau ka uterus menghalangiku aku akan………" perkataan sasuke terhenti.

"atau apa membunuhku, mencabikku, menyiksaku ?" potong sakura.

Sasuke (lagi lagi) tdk bias menyembyunyikan kekagetannya. STOP ini sudah keterlaluan.' Batin sasuke. Sasuke melihat sakura walau sudah terluka parah masih bias membentaknya. Sasuke kemudian berkata " ya aku akan membunuhmu." Jawab sasuke.

Pelan pelan sasuke mengambil pedangnya. Tanpa basa basi sasuke mengarahkan pedangnya kearah perut sakura (kayak adegan sasuke yang menghunuskan pedangnya kearah naruto tetapi dihalangi sai di markas orochimaru). Tetapi sakura juga mengarahkan KUNAINYA kearah sasuke. Sekilas tampak adegan tusuk menusuk (emang sate). Pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Mereka mundur kearah yang saling berlawanan dgn senjata tajam yang menancap di perut mereka.

**to be contunied**

**please read and review**

**kalau maih sedikit ma'af ya karena saya nggak bakat buat cerita panjang and sekarang lagi kehujanan hmmm masuk angin dech.**

**Arigatou.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: REQUEST

Hlo gimana kabar senpai dgn capter terbaru.  
Capter ini ditulis dgn hanphone nokia6500-slide dgn begitu penemuan baru didunia perfic-an*alah*

makasih ya yg dah review tp ma'af klo gak bisa dijawab maklumkan ini chapter ini ditulis pake hpe bukan komputer. Moga gak ada misstypo ato apalah*ditendang*

klo gtu let's go enjoy reading

........................................................... Chapter 3 : DO YOU REALLY

Sakura dan sasuke saling berhadapan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"sasuke-kun?" kata sakura. Dia terbaring lemah. Dia berusaha mencabut pedang yang menancap di perutnya dgn medical ninjutsu dan menggunakan cakra yg tersisa. namun nampaknya agak lama waktunya

Akhirnya dia mencabut pedang tsb dari perutnya. Dia memandang sasuke. Sepertinya sasuke juga sudah mencabut kunai di perutnya. Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Air Terjun (jaraknya 301meter dari sakura), dia juga melihat lingkungan disekitarnya yang penuh dgn darah pohon tumbang pokoknya rusak parah.  
Hening. Hanya terdengar suara air terjun yg menyedihkan.

"sasuke-kun, apa kau tahu ?"kata sakura memecah keheningan.

"hn. Tahu apa ?"tanya sasuke.

"coba lihat sekelilingmu."jawab sakura. Sasuke menuruti perintah sakura. Dia melihat sekeliling. RUSAK & HANCUR.

" ini semua akibat pertarungan kita. Dan kau juga harus menarik kata-katamu yg dulu." kata sakura.

"dan kini kau tahu aku bukan selemah yang kau duga, sasuke-kun"katasakura "dan aku bukanlah gadis cengeng yg selalu dilindungi oleh teman-temanku. Aku adalah ninja konoha." kata sakura dgn exspresi bangga walaupun tubuhnya hampir tdk bisa digerakkan utk sementara waktu. " dan kini aku bisa mengalahkanmu tanpa harus dgn bantuan naruto!" kata sakura.

Setelah berapa lama, sakura berusaha berdiri. Dan diapun bisa berdiri, dan mengambil pedang sasuke yg ada disampingnya. Diapun berjalan kearah sasuke.

"sakura ? Apa yg akan kau lakukan." tanya sasuke heran.

"aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga !"jawab sakura. Dgn memasang ancang ancang, sakura menghunus pedang tsb ke dada sasuke.  
Tp tiba tiba pedang tsb membalik arah dan menusuk sakura tepat pada dadanya (belum di jantung.  
"sa...su...ke...-,k.u.n?" sakura melihat sasuke yang menggerakkan tangannya sbg isyarat bahwa dia mengendalikan pedang tsb.  
"hm...ka...u...li...ci...k sasu...ke-kun !" sakura jatuh kembali ke tanah.

"gagal sakura ?" kata sasuke yg masih bersandar dipohon didepan sakura. " kau salah besar, sasu...ke-kun." sakura merogoh kantung senjatanya. Dikeluarkannya dua kunai yg terdapat kertas mantra bom. " akan kuledakan kau dgn bom." kata sakura. "tp kau akan meledak juga ?" kata sasuke dgn nada cemas." terserah, aku sudah terluka terlalu parah. Kurasa naruto masih bisa terima jika aku mati bersamamu, karena dia tahu aku sangat....huk....huk....huk....sangat mencintaimu. Kita akan meledak bersa...".;  
"jangan.......,.sakura-chan"teriak tsunade besama para ANBU.

"hokage ?" kata sakura. Dia heran hokage ada disini. "misimu dirubah, aku sudah mengirim ANBU, tp mereka belum bisa mencarimu." kata tsunade. Sakurapun terkejut. "sebaiknya kau turuti perkataan wanita tsb, sakura." kata sasuke.

Sakura menangis tapi tiba2 dia Ambruk dan pingsan gara2 cakranya tinggal 1/2% parah banget. dalam ke-AMBRUKANNYA tsb dia tersenyum

"SAKURA." teriak semua orang yg ada disitu. Dgn sigap sasuke menangkapnya. "sakura bertahanlah." teriak sasuke dgn nada cemas. Tsunade telah didekat sakura sekarang. Dia mengeluarkan jurus medical ninjutsu utk mencabut pedang dan mengobati sakura.

"Apa kau bodoh membiarkan sakura untuk bertarung denganku ? kenapa bukan naruto saja. dia itu adalah......" kata sasuke yang tiba tiba berhesakura. tsunade langsung memperhatikan sasuke yang berhenti berbicara. sasukepun melanjutkan perkataannya"....orang yg aku cintai. dia termotivasi untuk menjadi kuat. sperti yang dilakukan kakaku padaku! dan aku juga melakukannya untuk sakura agar dia menjadi termotivasi untuk menjadi perempuan pemberani dan tdk kalah dengan laki laki.". "lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannya dalam kesedihannya ?" tanya tsunade. " kau tahu apa yang dilakukan kakaku ? dia meninggalkanku sendirian dan itu lebih parah dari sakura....!!!!!" tsunade tersentak kaget. sakura yang telah sadar secara perlahan membuka matanya. dia mengatakan sesuatu. tapi agak pelan.

"Tsunade-sama, sasuke-kun...... hentikan pertengkaran kalian......... ada beberapa permintaanku untuk kalian berdua.". kata sakura

"Sakura jgn bicara begitu" teriak Tsunade.

Sakura tersenyum. dan kemudian dia berkata " tdak apa tsunade-sama. permintaanku adalah sasuke kembali kekonoha tanpa harus menjalani hukuman yang berat. yang kedua adalah.......

Bagaimana kelanjutan dari permintaan sakura ? Wah bingung nih, ada yang punya ide. karena chapter ini sedikit ma'af yo. moga nggak ada misstyponya. Amin

please read and review

chapter depan terakhir.


	4. End of My life

"Permintaan pertamaku adalah Sasuke bisa kembali kedesa dengan selamat. Permintaan kedua adalah......"

* * *

**Chap 03 : End of my life.**

* * *

....... Hokage-sama tidak judi lagi,alagi minum arak. Itu tidak baik karena anda seorang Hokage harus memberi contoh yang juga tolong anda cari murid lain untuk menjadi murid terbaik anda." kata Sakura.

"Sepertinya itu agak mustahil, tapi kuusahakan." kata Tsunade.

"Hmmm...." Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Uhuk....uhuk." Sakura terbatuk-batuk. Darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memandang Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu? Tapi....." perkataan Sakura terhenti.

"Tapi apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau kembali kedesa dan meneruskan klan Uchiha." jawab Sakura. Tubuhnya mulai lemah karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"Tapi, aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku untuk membangun kembali Uchiha!" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah kalah. Aku sekarang sudah lelah. Aku sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan dunia ini." kata Sakura.

"Jangan berkata begitu Sakura. Kau akan tetap hidup." kata Sasuke. Dia melirik ke Tsunade. "Tsunade, kau harus menyembuhkan Sakura!" teriak Sasuke.

Tsunade menggeleng-nggeleng kepalanya.

"Sakura benar. Sudah tidak bisa. Organ Vitalnya sudah rusak dan tidak bisa diobati dengan cepat." kata Tsunade sedih. Sakura kembali melirik Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau titipkan pesan ini pada Naruto. Bahwa aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang sahabat terbaik dan menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku sendiri." kata Sakura.

"Tentu." jawab Sasuke.

"Dan satu lagi Sasuke..." kata Sakura.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau menciumku untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." jawab Sasuke.

Tsunade bersedih karena murid terbaiknya akan meninggalkannya selamanya dan bergembira karena Sakura sudah mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang hanya diketahui Sakura dan Tsunade saja.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura.

"....."

Jantung Sakura berhenti. Dia telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan ciuman terakhir dari seseorang yang dicintainya.

"SAAAKUUURAAA.....!!!" teriak Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura yang terbujur kaku.

Hujan mulai turun. Langit menangis melepas kepergiannya. Ninja medis terbaik di Konoha (melebihi Tsunade) telah meninggal dengan hormat dalam tugas.

* * *

Di Konoha.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya saat upacara pemakaman seorang shinobi Konoha sekaligus Ninja medis yang dipimpin langsung Tsunade. Isak tangis mewarnai pemakaman tersebut terutama teman seangkatannya serta Jounin-jounin pembimbingnya. Tak lupa Kazekage Sunagakure, Gaara serta Temari dan Kankurou datang ke upacara tersebut.

Untuk mengormati kepergian shinobi serta Ninja medis terbaik Konoha.

Diantara mereka yang menghadiri upacara tersebut yang paling bersedih adalah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau pergi saat aku tahu perasaanmu, Sakura? Tetapi, tetap aku doakan agar kau tenang dan bahagia disana." kata Sasuke menatap sebuah Nissan bertuliskan

SAKURA HARUNO.

CHUNIN

16 TAHUN.

* * *

20 tahun kemudian.

* * *

"Ayah, apa artinya cinta itu?" tanya seorang remaja perempuan berambut pink.

"Cinta itu adalah rasa ingin mengasihi. Tetapi cinta bisa membuat seseorang rela berkorban demi mendapatkan sebuah Cinta dan bisa membuat sakit apabila kita kehilangannya. Kau mengerti, Sakura?" jelas Sasuke.

"Mengerti Ayah. Berarti besok aku akan berani mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Uzumaki Hyunaga, arigatou, yah." kata gadis bernama Sakura Uchiha tersebut lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Apa tidak apa apa Sasuke?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut coklat.

"Ah kau ternyata, Hiasyi." kata Sasuke.

Perempuan bernama Hiasyi tersebut duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Aku harap aku tetap bisa menjadi pengganti Sakura yang cocok untukmu." kata Hiasyi.

"Hn. Tak apa-apa. Lagipula itu sudah menjadi permintaan Sakura untukku. Dan aku harap anak kita nasibnya tidak seperti Sakura." kata Sasuke kemudian memeluk Hiasyi.

"Arigatou, Sasuke."

* * *

**Last Chapter Finish.**

**hah, gomen baru Update. hehe. Dikit ya ? gomen nggak punya Ide. maklum kasihan ama fic ini, kok nggak diudate update. hehe.**

**Terimakasih atas Reviewnya dari Chap 1 sampai chap ini.**

**Arigatou**


End file.
